


as long as we're together

by thecerridwen



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, gonna add more tags as i post the chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecerridwen/pseuds/thecerridwen
Summary: Love can be the most simple and most complicated thing on one's life. A collection of catradora one-shots.





	1. Horde

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of catradora one-shots based on the 2018 catradora week prompts. I still don't know if I'm going to write a one-shot for every theme (Horde/Rebellion, etc) or if I'm gonna choose just one of the two, my muse is very indecisive (the little bitch). Sooo, hope you like it, comments and kudos are my life energy, and with that…

Catra started sleeping with Adora when they were 7. The nights at the Horde were cold and lonely, and when the memories of Shadow Weaver’s cruelty were stronger. She curled on her bed thinking about how the sorceress always seems to find a way to blame her for every little thing, how much it hurts to don’t have anyone to protect her. Except it was not true, not really at least. Adora was always there. Sometimes, Catra wanted to be mad at Adora; she always around being perfect and never blamed for anything, receiving endless praise. But she couldn’t force herself to feel this way, because in the end of the day it would be her praise that Adora liked the most to hear, and the her smile was the most beautiful of all. 

So now, in the middle of the night, when Catra felt so alone and empty, she wanted Adora to smile at her, and make things better. And that was the thought that made her go down to the other girl’s bunk. At first, she didn’t really stop to think about it, she just wanted the warmth and reassurance that Adora made her feel most of the time. She saw Adora sleeping peacefully, a small smile on her face, and couldn’t stop herself from smiling a little, too. She laid down on the end of the bed, trying not to disturb Adora, but it was useless: the blond girl moved and looked at her, blinking. Catra looked back at her, holding her breath; what if Adora didn’t want her around? What if she thought Catra was crazy for sneaking on her bed at the middle of the night? But the anger and the confusion didn’t come. Adora seemed to recognize her and, with a sleepy smile on Catra’s direction, laid back on her bed and was sleeping, just like that. Catra let out her breath and curled herself up on the bed, feeling the sleep come to her easily now that Adora was around and didn’t seem to mind having the cat girl sleeping on her bed. And she had smiled. Catra scooted a little close to her and closed her eyes.  

As long as they were together, everything would be okay. 


	2. Lasts

Catra had her own office in the Horde now. She has had it for many years. The room always felt empty, even though it wasn’t: it had an enormous round wooden table with chairs around it, besides some weapons in the corner. It also had a portrait. 

 

“You look pretty nice in it. Powerful. Big. Like the great Force Captain you are,” said Adora, sitting on the arm of one of the chairs.  

 

“Get out of here,” responded Catra, annoyed. She was sitting on the big chair around the table, reading through some files. She did it a lot these days. Since the Horde won against the Rebellion and they have finally conquered all of the Etheria. 

 

“I can’t. I have nowhere to go. Glimmer and Bow and all the other princesses are dead. You’re the only person I have left,” she said, playing with her hair.

 

“Well, that’s something you have in common with them. Why don’t you go to Dead Princess Land like your friends did?” 

 

“I wonder where Bow is. Do you think he find a way to go to Dead Princess Land? He would’ve hated to be alone, without the girls.”

 

Catra put the files aside, sighing heavily, “Why are you here? Why are you haunting me?”

 

“I’m not haunting you. I’m making you company. I know Scorpia and Entrapta were close to you, but they died too, so I thought you’d be lonely. Are you not happy to have me here?,” Adora said, looking at her with big blue eyes, paler than they used to be, all of her did, just like the specter she was. 

 

“No! I’m not happy to have you here! I killed you! I killed you so I could get rid of you, but still you won’t leave me alone!” Catra had stood up, her chair falling behind her, breathing heavily and with her eyes prickling, “I won, okay! I finally won. I conquered everything, all of Etheria, it was all because of me. I won and you lose, and you don’t have the right to come here and haunt me because you feel jealous!”

 

“Oh,” it was all Adora said, her eyes lingering for a moment on the portrait on the wall right behind Catra. “You really look nice in it. With the cool scars and the new uniform,” she finished at last, looking down. She stood up, “I’m going away. You’ll never see me again, I  _ promise _ . I’m gonna keep  _ that  _ promise, I really am. Goodbye, Catra.”

 

And just like that, she was gone. 

 

Catra stayed looking at the place Adora had been just a second before for a long moment, a strange uneasy settling inside her. Adora would keep her promise this time. They would never see each other again. And maybe it was for the best.  


	3. Moon and Sun

When Catra and Adora were kids, they liked to stargaze. Adora used to look at the sky searching for two stars that were close to one another, and she told Catra that it was them. They were like the two stars, always together in the sky. 

 

But now she was starting to think that it was not true, at least not anymore. It has been two weeks since the Horde attacked Bright Moon, and no one has heard anything from the enemy. Adora never thought her life could change so much in such little time. Still, it seems like the memories she has from her and Catra’s life at the Horde were from another life. How was it possible that she could have such happy and light memories with Catra when mere days ago they were fighting to death?

 

She wished things weren’t like this, but there was nothing she could do about it now. Catra was the enemy, and the Rebellion needs She-Ra, even if it means Adora has to be hurt. She-Ra was the Rebellion’s sun, the one who give them light and hope, while Catra was the darkness of the moon. Maybe Adora herself was never a star, and neither did Catra. 

 

Maybe they were always like sun and moon, never meant to be together, even if they didn’t notice it.  


	4. Habits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For such small piece, it took more time to write than I want to admit. But what can I say, my muse is a bitch. Now have some domestic!catradora, because I'm weak for it

Adora always lose her keys and have to look for them everywhere in the morning. She finds it stupid and annoying. Catra thinks it’s sweet and funny. 

Catra have a problem with tracking time and is always late. She finds it irritating, but don’t know how to change herself. Adora thinks it’s cute.

Adora is terrible at remembering people’s names. Catra’s not. She’s already used to Adora looking at her with wide, panicked eyes every time they come across someone relatively new. 

Catra bites her nails. Adora has done everything she can find on internet to make her stop, but nothing works. Now she just keep an eye on Catra, guiding her hands away from the girls mouth and kissing the tips of her fingers.

Adora is obsessed with coffee. Catra has more than once found her walking restlessly around the house at 3am. Now she hides the coffee. 

Catra picks fights everywhere they go. Adora don’t know if she does this on purpose, or if trouble just follows her no matter what she does. One way or another, she always have to end up dragging a red-faced Catra out of the place they were.

Adora’s a perfectionist. Nothing is never good enough for her, no matter how much Catra says she’s perfect and so is everything she does. But there’s no problem if she don’t believe in Catra right now, because the latter will always be there to tell Adora that she’s amazing.

Catra skips breakfast almost everyday. Adora thinks it’s a terrible thing to do, since breakfast is the most important meal of the day. So now she always wakes up first to make their breakfast and force Catra to eat it. 

Adora eats too much candy. Catra finds it amusing and worrisome, so she decided to hide some of the candy they buy too.        

Catra tends to self-criticism a lot. Adora hates to see her think so low of herself, so she made it her job to be always telling Catra how amazing and worth she is. 

Adora is an over apologetic person. Catra have always noticed it, and even founds it kind of sweet, but she also tries to let Adora know when she’s being too much. 

Catra is too sarcastic. Adora knows that sometimes she does it even without noticing, but there are times when she ends up being really mean, and Adora never thinks twice before telling her out on it.

Adora has a lot of bad habits. And so does Catra. They know every little thing about each other, good and bad, and they know how to deal with it. They love each other, and even though they not perfect, it’s enough. 


End file.
